


Goodnight Jiji

by NinjaSpaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1 Comfort, Kenma is there for him, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo is grieving, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Kenma supports Kuroo during a difficult ordeal.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Goodnight Jiji

**Author's Note:**

> I heard it was KuroKen week and this sad little idea popped into my head with the Day 1 prompt of "comfort."

“It doesn’t look good.”

Kuroo’s voice is tight and Kenma knows he’s doing his best not to cry. As much as it breaks Kenma’s heart to see his best friend cry, this bravado hurts more. He wishes the boy would just let it out. “Do you want me to go in with you?” he asks, voice softer than usual.

Kuroo nods.

The door swings quietly behind them as the vet tech ushers them in to the room. Kenma avoids looking at Kuroo as they walk to the exam table. There’s a soft blanket covering the cold metal, and a gentle tune plays from a speaker he can’t quite locate. It’s not loud, just enough to be heard, to calm the nerves of anyone unfortunate enough to have to be in here.

Jiji’s multicolored fur, once sleek and beautiful, is ashen and loose, coming off in clumps as Kuroo strokes her back, scratching just behind her ears they way she loves. Any other day she would be purring loud enough to rival a diesel engine, but she’s so weak now. Her eyes are milky and loopy. Kenma isn’t sure she even sees them, but somehow he feels that she knows her boy is there for her.

The vet has already sedated her in preparation for the final procedure. He nods to Kuroo’s grandmother. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Kuroo’s breath hitches in his throat, his fingers curling into Jiji’s fur. “Do we really have to do this? Is there nothing else we can do for her?” His voice is so small. He reminds Kenma of the shy boy who moved in next door almost ten years gone.

“Tet-chan,” his grandmother coos. “She will only suffer if we try to prolong this.” She’s not trying to be cruel. The cat is nearly as old as they are, which is practically ancient in cat years, Kenma thinks. “It is her time.”

Kuroo closes his eyes tight, but it can’t stop the tears from forming. Kenma reaches his hand towards Jiji, gives her an appreciative scritch behind the ears, a silent thanks for watching over Kuroo all these years. Then he grasps Kuroo’s hand, disentangling it from the fur, and giving it a squeeze. Kuroo’s eyes shoot open at the touch, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he squeezes back.

They stand back as the vet tech approaches with the needle. “Time to say goodnight, Jiji,” he says, injecting it beneath the folds of her skin. Kenma feels Kuroo shiver and tries not to do the same. 

“Goodnight Jiji,” Kuroo’s grandmother says to his left.

“Night ‘ji,” Kuroo whispers.

The cat closes her eyes and drifts to sleep. Kuroo’s hand grips Kenma’s like a vice as her breathing slows, but Kenma doesn’t cry out or complain. Kuroo wipes his nose on his other sleeve as they wrap Jiji up in the blanket.

The drive home is quiet. Kuroo still hasn’t let go of his hand. Kenma rubs Kuroo’s finger with his thumb, feeling the other boy relax ever so slightly. “Want me to stay over tonight?” he asks quietly.

Kuroo sighs relief. “Please. Felt weird asking, but yeah, I’d like that.”

Kenma pins him with a stern look. “Did you think I would just leave you in your hour of need?”

That earns him a small smile. Good. He hates when Kuroo is mopey, even if he was prepared to deal with it for the next few days.

“Of course not,” Kuroo replies. “You know I’m used to that old lump keeping my feet warm.”

Kenma scoffs. “Don’t be embarrassing. I am not sleeping in a ball at the end of your bed.” Kuroo protests, but Kenma threatens to just go home instead. The air between them is lighter the closer they get to home. And while he doesn’t end up sleeping in a ball at Kuroo’s feet, he does fall asleep comfortably at Kuroo’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Jiji, we barely knew ya. Leave a kudos, comment, or come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AniNinjaSpaz). （Φ ω Φ）


End file.
